


Cry Baby

by demiwitch_of_mischief, slytherinjennie



Series: Cry Baby (My American Horror Story Series) [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alec may or may not be an alcoholic, Angst, Between Kyle and his mother, Bisexual Cordelia Foxx, Bisexual Kyle Spencer, Bisexual Madison Montgomery, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, No Incest, No Threesomes sorry, OMC is Gay af, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possible Redemption for Certain Characters, Romance, Slash, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches, and what happened to Madison at that party, do not copy to another site, it's up for debate honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: Short I know. But I haven't updated in forever and I had this in my drafts so I decided to just publish it as it is. Next chapter is mostly smut for the first half then the rest is canon.





	1. Bitchcraft (part one)

Alexander 'Alec' Lucian Goode was a warlock and the son of Fiona Goode, the Supreme bitch herself, and the younger half brother of Cordelia Foxx who was the headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, a school he attended. The siblings were close and didn't let the knowledge of them being half siblings damage their relationship, if anything it brought them closer together. Their shared experiences and sequence abandonment at the hands of their mother brought them closer together and they formed a bond from that, a bond that tightened over the years as they grew older.

The school he attended was not the school warlocks were originally supposed to attend. The school Alec was was supposed to go to when he got older and showed signs of possessing magic was Hawthorne's School for Exceptional Young Men. But a young Alec had denied the headmaster and pleaded with his sister to stay with her at the school when she became headmistress there, and when his mother showed up for one of her unexpected visits he pleaded and begged her to let him attend and stay at Miss Robichaux's.

Thankfully, after much crying and clinging on Alec's part, his mother Fiona gave in and demanded that Alec be aloud to attend the school and when the headmaster for Hawthorne opened his mouth to deny her and take Alec with him Fiona flung him against a wall and said her decision was final as the Supreme. Alec had never felt any emotion for his mother then the occasional swell of anger at her abandonment and the indifference he had perfected over the years, but at that moment he had never been more thankful that his mother was the Supreme then in that moment.

And now seventeen–almost eighteen–year old Alec Goode was attending his sister's school and keeping an eye out on his classmates who were currently devising a plan to scare the new recruit, Zoe Benson, when the girl arrived later today. Rolling his eyes at the smirk on Madison Montgomery's face he continued to eat the lunch that the butler–or caretaker or help if you wanted to call him that–Spalding made as the other girls talked over their own lunches and plotted. 

Alec didn't have time to plot over some poor girl's terror at being a witch and her new roommate trying to scare the shit out of her on her first day at Miss Robichaux's. He didn't really have anything to do today, as his classes with Cordelia were almost over and he nothing to do tonight except probably sleep or drink with his sister. 

"Alec?" Madison turned to him with a grin and Alec glanced up from his food to look at her, "Are you going to join us in scaring the newbie?"

"No," Alec lifted a glass of red wine and took a drink from the champagne glass, "I don't want to play with you and scare some poor girl who has no idea what the hell is going on." 

"That's the point! She has no idea what witches actually do." Madison smirked and turned to the other girls when he said nothing and continued to drink his wine, "I know where some kickass robes are. We can wear them and scare the shit out of the dumb bitch." 

Rolling his eyes again Alec tuned them out and poured more wine in his glass before taking a huge gulp and swallowing it harshly. The sour sweet taste made the food taste better and less stale. He felt bad for thinking so poorly of the dish Spalding had made for him but it tasted stale and wooded for some reason and he had barely eaten it. Taking one more bite out of the stale tasting chicken, Alec stood up with the half empty wine bottle and his glass in both hands and left the table. 

"Where the hell are you going?" 

"Away from you and your _brilliant_ scheme."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

* * *

_"Delia! Delia!" A young dark haired boy ran into a bedroom holding a rose that was currently changing colors, "Look! Look! Delia look!"_

_"What is it Alec?" Cordelia looked up from her book at her younger brother and gasped in excitement at the rose, "Oh my. It's beautiful." _

_Indeed it was, she had never seen anything like it before. A rose that changed colors rapidly and yet it was gorgeous and unique. Just like her little brother was. Alec was powerful for someone so young and a male warlock at that. She'd watched as her brother had mastered the art of teleportation at the young age of eight years old–he'd done it to hide away from a teacher that had once taught at her school, the hag of a woman constantly berated her brother for being a male warlock and his interest in his own sex. _

_Cordelia saw no problem with his sexual orientation or interest in males as she had no room to judge her brother as she herself was a bisexual woman interested in both the fairer sex and the manlier sex. She loved her brother regardless and was proud of him for being so young and yet be able to proudly proclaim that he had no interest in girls. It was admirable and even though he was so young–younger then her at least–he was so brave and fierce and never listened to anyone who tried to tell him differently. _

_Alec held the rose out to her with a bashful grin and shinning eyes and she took it from him and admired the changing rose in awe and wonder, "Thank you, Alec. It's gorgeous." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, his skin flushed and warm under her lips, and pulled back to smile down at him, "This is wonderful. Your magic is getting so strong." _

_"Thanks." He have her another huge grin before taking off in the direction of the kitchen and left her to read her book in peace, the rose clasped firmly in her hand as she read and a soft smile on her face. Her brother was indeed getting more powerful. Now, if only he attended his lessons more and he'd be able to do anything he put his mind to. _

* * *

His sister had knocked on his door minutes ago and asked him to come down for dinner and welcome the new student–and in the way only Cordelia could do it–she asked him to be dressed and not in a drunken daze like the last time they had a new student. Alec could still remember his sister's bemused face even as the blonde woman smiled at the new comer, Madison Montgomery, as a slightly drunk Alec walked down the stairs of the house and managed to walk down it with an elegant stride and only stumbled once half way down.

_What a first impression._ Alec thought as he slid on a pair of dark pants and tucked in his silk button up, sliding on his favorite black boots that Spalding had shinned for him earlier and walking down the stairs to the kitchen where the girls were sat and eyed the nervous looking brunette sitting next to Madison. _She must be the new girl._

The new girl–Zoe Benson, his sister had told him during their usual nighttime routine–had long light brown hair bordering on blonde and big doe brown eyes that stared at him in curiosity as he sat across from her and Madison and next to Queenie and Nan. Alec gave her a charming grin and fluttered his eyes at her, almost winking at her, when he caught her eyeing him. She blushed and looked back down at her plate in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." She said through flushed cheeks as she moved her food around on the plate. 

"It's okay. I don't mind." He told her, trying to look as approachable as possible and not like a total douche. Like his mother always said; first impressions are important. They helped to determine who to be allies with and who to distance from yourself. "If you have any questions you can ask me."

"I just thought that only, y'know, female witches go here."

"They do. I'm the only male that goes to this school." 

"Oh."

That seemed to be the end of it as she went quiet again and took a small bite of her food. He turned to his plate to and eyed it in disinterest, not really feeling hungry but eating anyway for the sake of his sister's constant worrying that he should eat more. Alec didn't understand why she was worried about his weight, he was skinny but it was a normal weight for a boy his age. Still, he ate the food laid out before him in tiny bites and drank the ice cold water to help swallow down the food.

Alec glanced around and noticed his dear sister was missing from the table but brushed it off. Cordelia was probably in her room or office talking to her husband, Hank, on the phone as the man was on a business trip. Or perhaps she was in her greenhouse working on her remedies and whatever else she did in there. He wouldn't really know what she did in her little garden in the greenhouse. For all he knew, she could be smoking pot up in there and having a good old time by herself. Alec was a physical warlock and preferred to not get his hands dirty with dirt and plants under his clean nails. He just wasn't really into Herbology.

"Hey, Jeeves, can I get some iceberg lettuce with a side of blue cheese?" Madison asked in amusement as Spalding laid a bowl in front of her. Narrowing his eyes at her he glared at her in bemusement. She could be such a bitch sometimes. Well, all the time now that he thought about it.

"Girl, be nice to Spalding." Queenie cut in defensively, giving the blonde a dry look, "Poor bastard ain't got no tongue."

"Is that true? Did you use your tongue for something wicked?" Madison continued, the smirk on her face growing at the poor butler's obvious discomfort, "Or maybe you just suck at going down." Spalding moved away from her with a glower and she whined, "Oh, come on, Jeeves. Show us your stub." Spalding nodded at him as he left the room hurriedly to get away from Madison's insults as she called after him, "Maybe we can put it to good use." 

"Oh, shut up, Madison." Alec spoke up, giving the blonde sitting across from him a dirty look, "Leave Spalding alone. He doesn't have time for your sick jokes." She just gave him a glare and huffed before turning to Zoe who was watching them with wide eyes and spoke. 

"So, new girl, what are you in for?" She asked the girl with her signature smirk and gleaming green eyes that spelled trouble. Before the new girl could speak and answer her question, Nan spoke for her. "Her boyfriend."

"Nan, shut up before you get your ass in trouble." Queenie told her and he knew the girl didn't mean it in a hurtful way so he said nothing and let their conversation continue. It sucked to be the designated babysitter for a bunch of teenage girls sometimes, they were more often then not a huge pain in his ass.

"Did you kill him?" Madison hummed out with glee at the thought of the new girl killing someone. 

"No." Zoe said defensively, her shoulders hunching into herself as she stared at her plate, "It was an accident."

"It was an accident, Zoe." Nan agreed with her ever present smile that spoke of kindness and warmth but a hint of mystery to it, "And you will find love again. A strange and unexpected love." 

A smile grew on his lips and he turned to her to ask jokingly, "Am I going to get a strange and unexpected love too?" Another mysterious smile grew as her eyes gleamed with something he couldn't quite place. 

"Yes, you will. I believe you will find them very soon and in a very unexpected place." 

"Ah," He nodded at her and played along, "I see. I look forward to it then." 

"Tell us about this accident." Madison spoke again, her eyes locked on Zoe who shifted under the girl's intense gaze, "And don't spare all the gory details."

"So why are you here?" Zoe shot back, anger growing in her brown eyes and Alec was impressed by Bambi's backbone. Not a lot of people could stand up to Madison without trying to either murder the blonde or cowering in fear at her cruel words. The only exceptions were himself, Cordelia, Queenie and sometimes Nan who would get so sick of the blonde's words she snap at her too. 

"My agent staged an intervention. Ever since my drunk and disorderly, I get blamed for shit that I didn't do." Madison said, glancing at them from across the table with feigned innocent eyes that they all knew were fake. 

_Yeah, right._ Alec thought as he took another sip of his water and placed a small cut up piece of lemon in it to add a little flavor for his taste buds to enjoy. Since Madison had moved into the house she had almost killed him twice, and he was pretty sure both times were intentional on her part. A chandelier doesn't just magically fall off of the ceiling without actual magic be used on it. And maybe he did deserve that one, he did call her a raging bitch who had herpes and an STD. Not his finest moment, he'll admit, but Madison had a way of bringing out the worst in him. 

She seemed to enjoy it too. She'd rile him up and would play the victim whenever he threw her up against the wall or would just smirk at him and taunt him with sexual innuendos, even though she knew that he was a raging homosexual, she still teased him and flirted with him in the most horrid of ways. It was funny at times but also un-amusing at other times. 

"But you did it." Nan said in confusion eyeing Madison in disbelief, "You killed that man."

"I get it, bitch. You're clairvoyant." Madison gave her the stink eye before sighing and turning to Zoe with a grin, "Wanna know what happened?" At the girl's subtle nod she continued on with the story that he had heard at least a dozen times by now. Madison was told to stand in a specific spot by the director and she got so pissed at him she made a light fall on his head that instantly killed the man on impact.

What a sad tale. It made his heart swell in sympathy for the poor girl sitting across from him. _Not_.

"The light hit him just fine." Madison finished with a smirk as she stabbed at her salad with a manicured hand. 

"All he said was hit your mark." Queenie told her with an eye roll in the blonde's direction as she spoke to her in disbelief. Madison let out a smug 'heh' that had Queenie's eyes narrowing as she spat at the blonde venomously, "Do the world a favor and take an acting class you D-list, Botox bimbo." Everyone was watching them in amused silence, a smirk on Alec's face and Zoe started to smile as Queenie put the other girl in place. 

Madison didn't seem as amused as them or found the bigger girl's words even the slightest bit funny as she glared at Queenie and with a small flick of her wrist the piping hot and steaming soup that Spalding had laid in front of them just moments before, was spilling onto Queenie's shirt and scalding the girl who let out a hiss and stood out of her chair quickly. 

Alec let out a sigh as he already knew exactly what was going to happen next, he'd been through these kinds of dinners for months since Madison and Queenie had met and started throwing insults at one another and squabbling like little children. He was correct as Queenie used her powers and stabbed herself in the own hand with a fork and the wound appeared on Madison's delicate hand instead of her own, tiny holes pouring with blood and dripping onto the white clothed table, staining it with red. Madison started to shriek in pain and screamed out, "Stop it, you bitch!"

"Stop what? I don't feel nothing." Queenie hissed at her and stabbed the fork in more viciously as the blonde continued to scream out in pain, "I'm a human voodoo doll. You like this?"

He should probably step in and end it before Madison got hurt worse or retaliated against the dark skinned girl. Or maybe not. Madison could handle herself, and she kind of deserved it for being snide little bitch towards the other girl on a constant basis. Yeah, he'll let them fight it out and they could deal with it themselves, he was on break from being the sitter tonight. 

"Stop!" Nan shouted as she stood up quickly and started to struggle with getting the fork out of Queenie's hand, "You're gonna get in trouble." Nan finally managed to get it out of her and threw it across the room when the girl made to grab at it again, "Queenie stop!" 

Alec froze and stared at Queenie in both horror and thinly veiled amusement as the girl held a huge long silver knife that was used for cutting turkey and other tougher meat with, to the front of her neck as she stared at Madison challenging and threatened her, "I'll do it." 

Alright. No more play time for the girls tonight. He nodded toward Nan and gave her a command mentally that had the girl nodding quickly and grabbing at Queenie's arm and dragging her from the table. 

_Get her out of here, please._

"Come on." Nan told her soothingly as she pulled at the other girls arm, "Let's take a walk."

"A walk?" Queenie clicked her tongue in annoyed before sighing and shooting Madison a glare on the way out of the room, "Fine. I'm not hungry anyway."

Madison let out a hiss and rolled her eyes as she clutched at her hand, "Like anyone believes that." She muttered meanly as the girls left. She sighed and waved her hand before slamming it on the table and grabbing Zoe's attention as the girl turned to her, "Well that was disturbing. Given the choices here, looks like you're my new best friend." Madison's phone started to buzz and she picked it up to read it, before turning back to eye the girl next to her. "Do you own anything that doesn't come from the gap?"

"Not really." Zoe told her with a hint of sarcasm as she sighed, accepting her fate at the hands of the blonde haired menace.

Madison let out a sigh and turned back to her phone as she spoke to her without looking, "You can borrow something of mine. Frat party tonight. Just got the tweet. You can come too, Alec." Alec let out a defeated sigh as he realized he was now going to be in charge of Malibu Barbie and her soul sister Wednesday Addams and have to babysit them for the rest of the night. If anything happened tonight it was going to be on him for letting them get into trouble and that just made him more exasperated. Trying to keep Madison out of trouble was literally impossible. The girl seemed to attract trouble like moths to flames.

_They better have fucking booze._ He thought in annoyance as he finished off his drink, not touching the rest of his plate and finishing off his dinner. 

* * *

_Alec walked in next to Madison as the girl eyed the party before them with a smug smirk, her green eyes gleaming as she looked at a couple making out before them with their hands down each other's pants. What a sight to see. _

_"I'm gonna get a drink." Alec said, already walking away from her and towards a huge table lined with alcohol and a bowl filled with what he knew was more then just Kool-Aid. He came here for the booze, not to hang out with Barbie and play babysitter to the ungrateful blonde. He liked Madison, he really did. Her sarcastic humor matched his, but that was the thing. She reminded him of himself more then he wanted her to. It was looking at all of his old flaws placed before him in the body of a tiny and bony bottle blonde actress who couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life._

_One day that smart mouth of hers was going to get her in trouble and he might not be able to get there in time and play her shinning white knight in all black clothing. _

_Filling up one of the red cups with the 'Kool-Aid', he lifted it to his lips and took a drink as his eyes moved around the room curiously, eyeing the drunken idiots before him and the ditsy blondes who flirted with the frat boys. Nobody really caught his eyes and he resigned himself to just drinking the night away and not getting laid tonight. He hadn't had sex in almost a month since Madison Montgomery, Movie Star, moved into the house and his sister made him keep in eye on her to make sure she stayed out of trouble or she didn't get Queenie to riled up, again._

_"Hey." A smooth voice spoke up next him with the smallest hint of a southern drawl that came with living in Louisiana. Looking up from his people watching he made direct eye contact with dark brown eyes_ _that stared at him, almost hypnotized in it's intensity. _

_"Hey." Alec nodded at him and held back a smirk as the boy stood a little straighter and gave him a huge grin at the acknowledgement. He sipped at his drink and eyed the boy in front of him. Messy blonde curls, tall but not taller then him, defined muscles and broad shoulders. He was cute. Really cute. He had a boyish charm about him and the frat shirt didn't take away from that charm. _

_While he wasn't really into frat boys, he could admit the boy before him was very handsome and seemed interested him. Very interested in him if the slight lick of lips from the other boy was anything to go by and the darkening of his dark eyes. _

_"I'm Kyle." The blonde introduced himself when he made no move to do so, holding out one hand as the other held a similar red cup to his own, and still grinning at him. He took the hand offered and squeezed it gently, stroking his thumb on the other boys thumb sensually as the blonde haired boy inhaled sharply, his eyes getting even darker in arousal._

_"Alec." _


	2. Bitchcraft (part two)

The sorority house was huge and people milled outside in large groups even as he could see the silhouettes of more people in the window, dancing and laughing and talking to one another. The music was blaring so loudly that he got brief migraine from the bass pumping out and the flashing colorful lights that hit his eyes the second he stepped in behind Madison and Zoe and in the house. He was right. There was even more people inside and he could hear them yelling at one another over the loud music, trying to speak and be heard over the speakers. 

Alec was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, his favorite boots and a dark blue button up that he only buttoned halfway. His dark hair was still as messy as ever but he'd tried to put a little more effort then usual and now it was the 'sexy just rolled out of bed' hair instead of the 'I slept in a bathtub while drunk'. All in all, he looked damn good. Tonight might just be his lucky night and he might be able to get laid. Maybe he'd see that cute blonde again, the frat boy he met at one of Madison's other parties. Kyle, he remembered the boy introducing himself.

Zoe stood next to him, fidgeting under all of the stares as people slowly turned to them and tugged at the hem of her black mini dress anxiously. The people that turned towards them began to whisper, their eyes firmly on Madison only as they gossiped about said blonde. Madison seemed to enjoy the attention as she smirked and called out, "What's a girl got to do to get a drink?"

As if those were the magic words, a blonde girl wearing a pastel pink dress and a cardigan tied around her shoulders came up to them with a greedy smirk and led Madison away, "Come with me." the girl said as she pulled Madison with her, leaving Alex and Zoe behind. 

Shaking his head in bemusement, he turned towards the awkward girl next to him and asked, "You want something to drink?" Zoe blinked startled and gave him a wide eyed look, resembling a baby doe with her big brown eyes. She nodded, "Sure."

"I'll be right back." Alec told her as he walked away, heading towards the spacious living room and toward a huge ice sculptor that sat on a large table covered in red party cups and a huge glass bowl full of spiked Kool-Aid. The lights danced around in a splash of different colors, reminding him of a rave. The music seemed to get slow and soft, and then it would pick up a bass thumping beat that made his ears ring. People milled about as he brushed past them and towards the delicious looking alcohol. It was probably watered down but it would do. 

Alec admired the ice sculptor as he poured two glasses full of red liquid, putting a few ice cubes in the cups before hand, and gazed at it. It wasn't shaped like anything or anybody and just seemed like a huge bock of ice. It had no real purpose besides to look pretty and decorate the room. The colorful flashing lights gave it a slight shimmer though. 

Feeling eyes on him, he slowly trailed his eyes down the sculptor and toward a pair of piercing dark brown eyes that stared at him in a dazed like state. Their figure was a little blurry from the big ice sculptor, but Alec knew exactly who those dark eyes belonged to. Smirking internally, he gave the boy behind the iced wall bedroom eyes and raised a glass to them in a coy greeting. The blonde gave him a appreciating look as he eyed him up and down before raising his own glass in a cheers, a smile tugged at Alec's lips. He lingered in front of him for a moment before leaving and walking away with a slight swish of his hips.

He returned to the spot Zoe was supposed to be and frowned when he saw the girl missing. Alec shook it off and didn't let his worry show, she was probably somewhere getting drunk and having fun or looking for Madison. And if trouble was to arise, he had a feeling the girl could handle her own. If not, he would gladly handle it for her. Alec had no problem using his powers to threaten or hurt someone. Cordelia might frown and get upset that he did but she'd understand if it was for one of her girls.

Taking a sip from his cup he turned around when he felt someone linger behind him and already knowing who it was a small smirk grew on his face. His blonde haired frat boy was standing in front of him holding a similar red cup and giving him the same hypnotized stare from when they first met. Kyle was wearing a navy polo with his frat embroiled on the side and a pair of tight khaki pants. Alec licked his lips sensually at the thought of what was under those very, _very_ tight pants. Maybe he would be getting laid tonight. 

"Hey," Alec didn't miss the way Kyle's dark brown eyes darted to his lips when he licked them again. He had such a pretty paid of brown eyes. The flashing lights from the party made them seem warmer and looked like the color of chocolate. "Didn't think I'd see you here tonight."

"Neither did I." Kyle gave an adorable smile and he melted when he saw the dimples. Alec may or may not have a thing for boy's with dimples. He couldn't help it! There was something about those dimples that had him going–especially Kyle's dimples. Alec was pulled out of his daydreaming when the blonde continued to speak, "You're a hard man to find, Alec. I've been going to parties for almost a week straight looking for you." 

Feeling flattered by his honesty Alec grinned and let out a chuckle, "Yeah. Sadly it's hard to go to a parties when you're babysitting a bunch of hormonal teenage girls who like to constantly fight about everything and anything." At Kyle's confused look he rushed to continue before the blonde thought he was interested in girls or something as daft as that, "My sister runs a school for girls and I live there with her and help out. I end up playing babysitter more often than I'd like." 

"Ah." Kyle nodded as if feeling his pain at having to babysit a bunch of girls 24/7, "I get it. I have to watch the boys from my frat a lot too. Especially when we come to parties like this." Alec listened attentively as the blonde talked about his frat brothers and his life and occasionally gave an answer whenever the blonde asked something about his life. He made sure not to give anything away about his family life that was to important like his relationship with his mother and obviously his powers. That was a big no no. 

"Sorry." Kyle said as he smiled nervously. Alec watched as his neck flushed a shade of pink and got distracted about all the things he could do to that pale and slender neck. How pretty it'd look bruised and covered in hickey's. "You probably don't want to hear about my life."

"It's fine," Alec gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile at the other boy and leaned in closer to the blonde, "I don't mind hearing about your life. It's nice."

"Yeah?" Kyle's smile grew wider at that he moved in closer, so close in fact that Alec could feel the other boy's body heat through his clothes. He leaned in further their mouths getting closer by every inch he leaned in. 

"Yeah." Alec was about to lean forward and kiss him when a drunk redhead stumbled into him from behind and he would have fell had Kyle not steadied him with one hand. The girl slurred out a sorry before wandering off like she hadn't been there in the first place and totally ruined the moment. Alec glared at her back angrily and muttered under his breath, "_Bitch_." 

"You okay?" Kyle asked him with concern as he helped him stand properly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alec ignored the fact that he still had an arm wrapped around his bicep in favor of staring at the two red cups he just now noticed in Kyle's hands. The hand not resting on his arm was now holding two red cups by each of the brims and were both full. He furrowed a brow and asked, "Why do you have two cups?" 

"I got you a drink earlier," Kyle grinned at him and he smiled back hesitantly, "You looked thirsty." 

Alec raised an eyebrow at him before pointedly holding up his own cup for Kyle to see. The blonde's face turned a pretty shade of red in embarrassment when he noticed his half full drink and winced. Taking pity on the boy Alec gulped what was left of his drink and reached out for the other cup with a smile, "Thanks."

The other's boys eyes seem to shine with a mix of awe and lust as he watched him gulp down his first drink without a problem. A spark of arousal built up in Alec's stomach and he took a gulp down from his new cup and leaned in until his face was so close to Kyle's that he could feel their breaths mingling together. "Hey, you wanna go somewhere?" Alec asked with a seductive grin as he deliberately trailed his fingers up and down Kyle's arm. The blonde swallowed harshly at his movements he was doing and nodded, "Yeah." 

Alec reached down and clasped his hand with the other boy's free one and led him up the stairs where he knew there was unoccupied bedrooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. But I haven't updated in forever and I had this in my drafts so I decided to just publish it as it is. Next chapter is mostly smut for the first half then the rest is canon.


End file.
